sandrineauvietnamfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandrineauvietnam Wiki
Karine : Allo mon amie! Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé comment écrire sur ton blog!!! lol Amuse toi bien :) J'ai hâte de voir des photos xxxx Salut trésor! je te souhaite un excellent week-end! J'ai déjà hâte de lire tes commentaires. Je t'embrasse xxx Papou Brigitte: Ninh Binh est plein de montagnes, superbe paysages, je suis contente pour toi, tu vas beaucoup aimer! Tam Coc les 3 grottes tu passes en dessous en bateaux!xox, j'ai hâte que tu me racontes ta fin de semaine, xoox Linda belle fin de semaine qui T'attends profietes en bien et prnd des photos. love you xxx Bienvenue sur mon wiki ! C'est sur ce site que je vous donnerai de mes nouvelles afin que tous puissent me lire. :) Il se peut qu'il y ait des coquilles, j'en suis désolée si vous en trouvées ! Tante Linda: WOW super comme idée ! Jour 1 Je suis arrivée vers 6h15 à Hanoi. Le vol s’est bien passé quoi que le 2e fut très long... je ne sentais plus mes fesses et mes jambes ! Une fois arrivée, j’ai attendu près d’une heure pour mon bagage. Lorsque je suis sortie, Thao (employée de Projets Abroad) m’attendait avec une affiche sur laquelle était écrit mon nom. Nous avons pris un taxi et 40 minutes plus tard nous sommes arrivées à la maison des volontaires. Durant le trajet, j'observe partout ! Ici, c'est fou comment les gens conduisent, auto, moto, velo et piétons se pertagent la route. Ils roulent dans tout les sens et se coupent spontannément. Le pire c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'accident et que leurs autos sont moins maganées que les notres ! Une fois à la maison, Thao m’a montré ma chambre et la cuisine. J’ai rencontré la volontaire avec qui je partage ma chambre. Une australienne nommée Hildegard. Elle est très gentille. Vers 10h00, Dem est venue me chercher pour m’amener à l'office et m’expliquer le fonctionnement de l'organisme. Ensuite, nous avons fait un petit tour de ville et elle m’a amenée diner. J’ai mangé ma 1ere soupe et un rouleau de printemps avec des baguettes. Pour une première, j'ai trouvé que je me débrouillais bien! Pour ce qui du rouleau... je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'il contenait ! De retour à la maison, j’ai rencontré la cuisinière. J’ai fait la sieste. Je suis allée à une petite rencontre à l'office où j'ai pu rencontrer d'autres volontaires. . En revenenant, je me suis arretée au marché avec Monica (une volontaire qui habite la même maison que moi) et j'ai demandé pour un adaptateur. Mais, la demoiselle n’en avait pas alors elle a demandé à son frere de m'y conduire...J’ai donc fait un tour de scooter dans la ville ! J Très sympathique ces Vietnamiens. C'etait l'heure du souper lorsque je suis rentrée. À ce moment j'ai rencontré les autres volontaires qui vivent dans la même maison que moi. J'ai déjà oublié leur nom! (Oups !) Je crois qu'on est 8 ou 10 ? À demain! (Je metterai des photos demain!) Stefanie : J'ai bcp trop hâte de voir les photos! Je suis toute mélangée dans les heures, tu as combien de temps de décalage avec nous? :-) Réponse : J'ai 11h de plus que toi. Donc, quand tu te lèves à 6h00 pour ta suppléance, moi je soupe :) Jour 2 Jeudi 25 avril (pour que Stef ne soit pas trop mêlée :P ) MERCI :-D ! (Stéfanie) Faute de m'être couchée très tôt hier pour rattraper le sommeil perdu, je me suis réveillée à 5h40 ce matin... À 6h00 j'ai donc pris la décision de sortir du lit quand j'ai vu que je ne me rendormais pas. Il faut dire que la chaleur accablante et le lit peu confortable n'aident pas la cause. (Oui, j'ai l'air climatisée dans ma chambre, mais imaginez-vous que je suis tombée sur une PLUS frileuse que moi !!! - Je sais, je sais, moi-même je n'arrive pas à y croire! ) Donc, je me suis levée et ma journée commençait. J'ai pris mon petit déjeuner, soit 2 toasts (ici le pain est petit) avec une tranche de fromage et une pomme. (Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pris soin de laver ma pomme avec l'eau potable ! ) Plus de céréales pour moi pour déjeuner.. Car comme j'ai dit à mon amie Marie-Soleil, je préférais boire l'eau de vaisselle de mon amie Karine (lait écrémé) que ce lait-là! Sans blague son gout est difficile à décrire. Ici le lait est dans des boites de cartons comme le lait de soya chez nous et il n'est pas réfrigéré... En fin, il traine sur le comptoir jusqu'à ce qu'on l’ouvre et ensuite il est au frigo. Bref, non merci pour le lait. À 9h00 j’ai rejoint un membre du personnel Projects Abroad (P.A). Ensemble nous sommes allées à l’école secondaire où j’enseignerai. J’ai donc rencontré Huygen ma superviseure. (L’enseignante que j’accompagne.) Lors de cette rencontre, j’apprends que j’aurai surtout de la correction à faire et à ma grande déception je n’enseignerai pas le français oral tel que l’on m’avait mentionné mais plutôt l’écrit et plus particulièrement : la littérature personnelle. (T’sais le genre de chose que même qqun qui est allé à l’école en français n’a pas spécifiquement appris.) Enfin, malgré cette ‘’triste’’ nouvelle j’apprends que j’ai les lundis de congé (OH YES !!! ) et que j’enseignerai probablement que les après-midi. (Ce fait est à confirmer, car sur ma plage horaire il y a 2 jours am et 2 jours pm en présence élèves.) Enfin, comme ce sera la fête nationale ainsi que la fête de l’indépendance du Vietnam, un long congé de 5 jours s’offre à moi pour tout le week-end. (Wow ! Je n’aurais pas pu mieux choisir mes dates ahaha j’ai la chance de voyager et visiter ! ) Donc, je me suis mise à consulter mon petit guide voyage pour savoir où j’irais. Une fois décidée, j’ai confirmé avec un membre P.A qui m’a assuré qu’il s’agissait d’une place sécuritaire. Ainsi, j’ai pris un taxi jusqu’au Vieux Cartier où j’ai jasé avec une agente de voyage qui comprenait rien de ce que je disais… quand je suis sortie (20 mins plus tard) je me suis rendue compte que la place où je devais aller était celle juste à côté … (Blonde je suis ! ) Et 40 minutes plus tard (ou 60 ?) j’avais ma fds de ‘’ bookée’’ ! Voici donc le trajet prévu : 27 : Visite guidée de Trang An River à ensuite on va au temple Bai Dinh à et la journée se termine à Ninh Binh. 28 : J’appelle un chauffeur de moto qui me suivra toute la journée J . J’irai visiter Tam Coc. Je ferai l’excursion des 3 grottes qui dure 2h00 je crois. à Puis, j’irai à Bich Dông voir la pagode. Comme je viendrais tout juste de voirs des grottes et que j’en verrai d’autres à la Baie d’Along, je ne vais voir que la pagode! à Finalement, en fin de journée je vais à Mia Cave. Je me rendrais au sommet d’une montagne pour y admirer la vue. 29 : Je me rends avec un chauffeur à Van long et si ce n’est pas trop bondé (pcq je vous rappelle que c’est la fête nationale et donc que tous les Viets sont en congé) . J’aurais souhaité aller à Kenh Ga pour voir le village flottant, mais l’agente de voyage m’a dit que ce n’était pas très beau à voir à ce temps-ci de l’année car l’eau est peu profonde et très polluée… (Dommage!) 30 : Je regarde pour aller voir le parc national de Cuc Phuong et/ou visiter Hoa Lu si possible. 1 : Je m’en reviens à Hanoi. Lorsque j’ai eu terminé de ‘’booker’’ ma fds, le ciel s’est assombri et c’était très humide. Lily, l’agente, m’a donc pressée à quitter et a demandé à son frère d’aller me reconduire. J’ai donc eu droit à ma 2e ‘’ride’’ de scooter et cette fois, sous la pluie! (Non ce n’était pas une pluie torrentielle! Par chance hihi) Voilà pour aujourd’hui ! Stéfanie : HAHAHA!!! La classe ton lit. Non, mais sans blague, après ton mois, tu vas vraiment apprécié le confort de TON lit :-) ! À l'heure où je t'écris il est 8h pour toi (selon mes calculs scientifiques puisqu'il est 21h ici) ! C'est fou quand même, ce décalage de mongol. En tout cas, fin de semaine de fou qui t'attends, profites-en bien pour faire le plein de beaux souvenirs :-D ! xxx... Ah oui! J'oubliais. La douche... l'eau tombe n'importe où? Jour 3 - 26 avril J'ai rencontré l'enseignante à 9h30 pour lui remettre la correction que j'avais fait. En fait, je l'ai rencontré à 9h45 pcq elle m'avait oublié... Je suis arrivée ve rs 9h15 donc en attandant je suis allée m'assoir de l'autre côté de la rue en face du lac. Alors que j'étais assise à contempler le paysage, une adolescente s'approche de moi. Et, elle reste plantée là à 1 pied à côté de moi... Je me retourne donc, elle me dit Hi !. Je lui réponds à mon tour. Elle essaie de me faire la conversation mais elle parle que très peu anglais. Puis, pendant qu'elle me parle je la vois jouer avec son téléphone... je me dis '' ça y est elle va me prendre en photo''. Et comme de fait, elle s'assoie à côté de moi et prend une photo de nous deux. C'était plutôt cocasse et étrange comme moment ! Ahaha. Ensuite je suis revenue à la maison et en après-midi je suis allée me promener dans le vieux Hanoi avec Nina (une volontaire). On s'est rendues en taxi et on est revenues en autobus de ville. Je me suis acheté un cellulaire pcq le mien est bloqué et donc il ne fonctionne pas ici au Vietnam. .. Ensuite, on s'est promenées. On s'est arrêtées pour boire un smootie au Radio Café. C'était tout simplement délicieux ! Lorsque nous sommes débarquées du bus au retour, Nina m'a montré les environs de où l'on vit. Elle m'a montré où est le super marché où j'ai eu la joie de m'acheter une crème glacée ! Hihi Enfin, j'ai appris à la connaitre et on a eu beaucoup de plaisir, ce fût une très belle journée ! Brigitte : moi et ton père c'était pareil, on nous prenait en photos, nous dévisageais, pour certain c'est la première fois qu'il voit un étranger. On est tellement différent! moi cela ne ma pas déranger c'est plutôt drôle! en plus ton père qui mesure 6 pieds2 et moi toute ronde! Jour 4 - 27 avril Je me suis rendue dans le vieux quartier, c'est à cet endroit que l'on venait me chercher pour l'excursion. Nous sommes partis vers 8h45 en direction de Trang An River. Une fois arrivés, vers 11h30, nous avons embarqués dans un petit canot. Pendant 2h30 de temps nous avons admiré le paysage. Le paysage était tout simplement merveilleux. C’est si beau que je n’arrive pas à le décrire et même les photos que j’ai prises ne le représentent pas à juste valeur. Quand le bus arrivait et que j’ai vu les rizières et les montagnes j’avais les yeux plein d’eau tellement que c’était beau… C’est à couper le souffle ! Durant le trajet sur l’eau, nous nous sommes arrêtés à 2 reprises pour visiter des pagodes. Sur le trajet de la rivière, nous sommes entrés da P1000446.JPG|Trang An river - vue P1000474.JPG|dans une grotte P1000495.JPG| une des pagodes P1000501.JPG|chèvre P1000511.JPG|Temple Bai Dinh P1000522.JPG|intérieur de la pagode ns quelques grottes. En observant les montagnes, on a pu y voir des chèvres. Une fois de retour au point de départ, nous sommes allés manger dans un restaurant où l'on nous a servi de la chèvre... Je n'ai pas du tout aimé ça ! Ce n'est pas le gout le problème mais la texture, dépendamment des cuissons, c'était soit trop caoutchouteux soit trop dur (comme un steak trop cuit qu'on n'arrive pas à mastiquer). Il y avait plein d’assiette sur la table et on devait mettre les différents ingrédients dans une feuille de riz pour se faire notre propre rouleau … Après le diner, nous nous sommes rendus au temple Bai Dinh. Il fut construit en 2003 et c’est le plus gros au pays. Il contient plusieurs statues bouddhistes. C’était très joli à voir. Au cours de la journée, je me suis faite un nouvel ami et ça tombe bien, car il habite à Hanoi. Je peux donc l’appeler si j’ai des questions sur les endroits à visiter ou les lieux où l’on mange bien. Par ailleurs, aujourd’hui je me suis sentie comme une extraterrestre. Les Vietnamiens me regardent vraiment comme si je venais d’une autre planète. Quand ils me voient ils touchent leurs amis/famille pour ensuite me pointer du doigt. Ensuite, ils se dépêchent à sortir leur téléphone et à me prendre en photo. Certains viennent jusqu’à moi pour me demander de prendre une photo avec eux. Stéfanie : C'est drôle, je fais le parallèle avec ma formation pour mon voyage. Ils nous ont mentionné qu'on ne devait pas prendre plein de photos des gens là-bas où du moins de demander la permission avant, sinon ça fait trop "bête de cirque" ... C'est vrai que de ton point de vue, ça ressemble un peu à ça et ça doit devenir agaçant à la force. En plus, toute blanche, toute blonde, yeux bleus... tu te démarques ! ''' Jour 5 - 28 avril Ce matin, je me suis levée à 4h30… à cause d’un coq ! Si j’avais eu la chance de lui tordre le cou… je l’aurai fait ! Pour ceux qui pense que ça marche comme dans les films et qu’il chante qu’une fois et que tout est beau… et bien non !! Il se réveille avec le soleil et ne cesse de chanter par la suite… -__- Je me suis donc réveillée à 4h30 du matin sans être capable de me rendormir! À 7h30, je suis descendue prendre mon petit déjeuner, une pancake aux bananes qui était délicieuse. À 8h00, mon chauffeur de moto personnel m’attendait à la réception. En fait, il s’agit du réceptionniste de l’hôtel qui travaillait hier… Il s’appelle Luong. Aujourd’hui, j’allais visiter les environs de Ninh Binh. Tout d’abord, Loung m’a amenée à Tam Coc où j’ai navigué 1h30 de temps sur l’eau afin, une fois de plus, d’admirer le paysage. Le paysage était très semblable à celui de Trang An. Nous avons navigué à travers 3 grottes puis nous sommes revenus. Encore une fois, ce que j’ai vu est tout simplement indescriptible ! Ensuite, Luong m’a amenée à Bich Dong, voir une pagode construite dans une grotte. Après, nous avons escaladé la montagne où j’ai pu admirer la vue. Puis, nous nous sommes rendus à Mua Cave où nous avons monté 500 marches pour aussi admirer une splendide vue. Sincèrement, je n’ai jamais eu aussi chaud de ma vie et autant suer! Monter 500 marches quand y fait genre 35 degrés pas de vent au plein soleil... Wow !!! Mais… l’effort en a valu la peine pcq c’était magnifique la vue. Nous sommes allés diner dans un petit resto où je n’ai pas mangé de chèvre cette fois ! Ahaha, j’ai mangé des nouilles frites aux bœufs et c’était bon. Finalement, nous sommes allés à Hua Lu où j’ai pu visiter 2 pagodes pour la somme de 50 cennes. Ce qui est bien à voyager en motobike c’est que le guide a pu me faire voir les racoins de la ville. Encore une fois, aujourd’hui je me suis sentie comme un extraterrestre. Jusqu’à présent j’ai eu du beau temps. En soirée, Luong m’a amenée, en tant qu’amie, dans un café où il y des amateurs qui chantent… C’était tordant je me suis retenue pour ne pas pouffer de rire devant lui ! Ce soir, Luong m’a changé de chambre, je suis au dernier étage, au 7e, je vais dormir dans un lit double et j’espère que le coq ne me réveillera pas demain matin. '''Jean : c'est toujours étrange de se faire demander d'être pris en photo...mais ils sont tellement gentils qu'on ne peut pas leur dire non Jour 6 - 29 avril Faits: Les hommes ont l’ongle du pouce et de l’auriculaire très long genre 1 pouce ! Brigitte, sois pour jouer de la guitare ou autre instrument de musique ou pour sniffer de la ....... --> Ahaha, même les jeunes garcons et les ados ont les ongles longs! On croit que c'est pour montrer qu'ils n'ont pas à travailler avec leurs mains... Les hommes rasent leur barbe, mais certains d’entre eux ne rasent pas les poils qu’ils ont sur la pomme d’Adam. Ainsi, ils ont 2-3 poils d’environ 2-3 pouces de long. (Non, je n’exagère pas !) Ici, certains mettent de la vitre cassée sur leur clôture de béton plutôt que du barbelée. Les vaches ici sont belles J Ici, on demande souvent notre âge et si on est marié. Ici, on doit être marié pour avoir des enfants. Les Vietnamiens ont de la difficulté à comprendre que c’est différent pour nous. Aujourd’hui, je suis allée visiter le parc national de Cuc Phung. Pour s’y rendre, mon chauffeur de moto, le 2e réceptionniste, a pris un détour (65 km) afin de me montrer les champs d’ananas. La vue était très jolie encore une fois. En chemin, on s’est arrêté à un kiosque qui en vendait et j’ai pu savourer un ananas frais. Wow ! C’était trop bon, rien à voir avec les ananas qu’on mange au Québec ! Une fois au parc, j’ai vu des singes. J’ai été déçue de voir que les singes étaient dans des cages. Je pensais les voir libres dans la forêt, mais non. En fait, ils sont en cage, car ils ont été blessé ou malades. Lorsqu’ils vont mieux, ils les relâchent dans la forêt. (Je doute un peu de ça… Il me semble que ça fait bcp de singes malades et s’il n’y a pas de singes malades ça veut dire qu’ils ne peuvent pas te faire payer pour les voir!) Après, nous avons visité un bâtiment où ils protègent les tortues. Puis, nous avons fait 20 minutes de motobike dans la forêt pour se rendre plus loin où un sentier nous mène à un arbre vieux de plus de 100 ans. On a marché plus de 20 minutes pour le voir, puis on est revenu. Personnellement, je n’ai pas aimé ça. J’ai trouvé que tout ce temps et cet effort n’en valaient pas la peine. Quand on marchait, je ne pouvais pas admirer la forêt car je devais regarder où je mettais les pieds pour ne pas glisser car le sol était mouillé et pour éviter de me fouler une cheville ou simplement de tomber en bas… Enfin, bien sûr que l’arbre était impressionnant, mais je ne recommanderais pas cette excursion. Quand on est revenu, le chauffeur a pris une autre route. C’est l’un des plus beaux paysages que j’ai vu de ma vie. Il y avait des rizières, des champs surplombés des montagnes. On y voyait les fermiers et des vaches et des canards et aussi des chèvres parfois sur le bord de la route. Ce soir j’ai changé d’hôtel, pour un autre à une rue d’où j’étais. Franchement, pour 4$ de plus la nuit j’ai le gros luxe ! Le lit queen à moi seule avec une vraie salle de bain. (Comme celle qu’on a chez nous Stéphanie, où l’eau ne coule pas partout ! ;) ) Je suis super contente, j’ai pris une photo pour vous en faire part ! Jour 7 - 30 avril Aujourd’hui, j’ai fait un petit tour à Van long. Le paysage est similaire à celui de Trang An et de Tam Coc. Ensuite, je suis allée à Kenh Ga où… y’a pas grand-chose à voir. Mon livre guide disait que c’est un village flottant, mais plus aujourd’hui. Bref, le petit tour de bateau par cette chaleur accablante m’a fait du bien. Sincèrement, même en moto j’ai chaud… le vent reste chaud. De retour à Ninh Binh Luong m’a amenée manger une crème glacée. C’était boonnn dans le bedon ! Puis, j’ai pris le bus de ville à 1h15 pour m’en retourner à Hanoi. Je suis arrivée 2h30 plus tard… Ici, on ne peut pas conduire vite. Il y a trop de monde… Et j’étais serrée dans l’autobus et le trajet m’a semblé interminable. Quand je suis arrivée à la station à Hanoi, j’ai dû prendre un 2e bus pour m’en aller à la maison, mais ici personne parle anglais… J’avais beau donné le nom de la rue où je m’en allais personne ne me comprenait. Enfin, j’ai demandé à une jeune qui m’a dit que j’attendais au bon endroit. Mais, une fois dans le bus, je n’étais pas certaine… Alors j’ai appelé une fille de l’office P.A et j’ai passé mon téléphone au gars qui travaille dans l’autobus. (Y’a le chauffeur et tjrs un gars qui travaille, y’est là pour te faire payer.) Enfin, une fois à mon arrêté il m’a indiqué que je devais descendre. Mais, une fois sortie, je ne savais pas plus où j’étais ! ahaha… J’ai sotie ma carte, j’ai vu que je n’étais pas loin de la maison. J’ai demandé à un passant aux allures européennes. Il m’a demandé où j’allais et en jasant j’ai su que c’était un volontaire qui habitait la maison #2 !! (J’habite la #1.) On a bien rigolé de cela et je suis rentrée à la maison …enfin ! J J’ai soupé et je ne vais pas me coucher très tard ! PAPA dit :On dit que les voyages forment la jeunesse je te trouve bien débrouillarde! Brigitte" je suis sur que tu vas te baigner, l'eau est turquoise! tu vas avoir un week end de rêve! ' Jour 8 - 1 mai Aujourd'hui, j'ai nettoyé notre chambre et notre salle de bain. J'ai mis mes photos sur facebook et j'ai écrit sur le blog. J'ai commencé à prendre connaissance de ce que je dois enseigner (la correspondance personnelle). Puis, en après-midi, je suis allée voir Lily afin de booker ma fds du 11 mai à la Baie d'Along ! :) Donc, c'est fait et j'ai bien hâte de voir ça !!! C'est 2 jours 1 nuit. Je vais voir le paysage, faire du kayak, me baigner p-e (L'eau est propre à cet endroit, alors je verrai.). Je vais avoir droit à un diner, un souper, un déjeuner et un diner. Je vais aussi avoir des cours de cuisine sur le bateau :) héhé ça va être amusant ! Voilà, petite journée en ce mercredi. Jour 10 - 3 mai Aujourd'hui, je suis allée à l'office pour me faire changer de place. Je vais finalement être à l'orphelinat plutôt que d'enseigner le francais. J'y ai passé l'après-midi et j'ai aimé ça. Ce n'est pas facile de voir les enfants ainsi abandonnés. Il y a tellement d'enfants qu'ils sont laissés à eux-mêmes. Quand ils leur mettre leurs vêtements ils sont encore humide ou mouillé alors ils développent des bactéries sur leur peau et c'est pas très beau à voir. Non, ce n'est pas contagieux. Ce matin, je me suis promenée sur Doi Can la rue principale derrière la maison et je me suis acheté une belle robe d'été. Pour souper, Tuyet a préparé des tacos pour me faire plaisir. C'était troop bon ! En soirée, il y avait un événement d'organisé à Fanny's Ice cream. Plusieurs volontaires y étaient. Moi et 7 autres filles de la maison y sommes allées. C'était le buffet all you can eat pour 160 000d. (8$ environ) Ca fait qu'on a bouffé de la crème glacée comme des cochonnes. Quand on est sorti on est allés prendre un verre dans le vieux quartier... Nous sommes montés 8 personnes dans le taxi ! ahah on était assis les uns sur les autres et on a bien rien. Après notre verre on est revenu dans un gros taxi alors tout le monde avait sa place ! :) Puis, on s'est couchées. Jour 12 - 4 mai Ce matin, je me suis levée à 10h30 !! Wow ça fait du bien ! :) J'ai planifié ma journée puis je suis partie. Comme je me suis encore perdue (lol), je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire grand chose ! J'ai visité le temple de la littérature et le temple du lac à tortues. Ce soir, je vais allée au marché de nuit avec Hilde et se sera tout. '''Brigitte: alors tu as vu la grosse tortue ! ' Jour 12 - 5 mai dimanche Finalement, hier nous sommes restées à la maison alors j'ai lu tranquille dans ma chambre. Aujourd'hui je suis allée me promener dans le vieux quartier et j'ai fait des achats ! :) Je me suis acheté un super souvenir pour 25 $ !! Je ne vous en dis pas plus hihi! Ah oui, j'ai acheté mon billet pour voir les marionnettes sur l'eau ! J'y vais avec Nina et Michele (Michi) mercredi le 15. Ce soir on va au cinéma (en anglais bien sûr) et manger de la pizzaaaa avant ! :) Jespère que ca va être bon. On sort toutes les filles ensemble et j'adore ça ! Ce fût une petite journée tranquille. Bisous xx '''Brigitte, je suis contente de voir que tu commences a faire des sorties avec les autres filles. Jour 13 - 6 mai Hier, on a été voir Iron Man 3 au cinéma. C'était bien. Il y avait assez d'action pour que je comprenne ahah ! Le sous-titrage en vietnamien ne m'a pas été très utile! Juste avant, on est allées manger au Pizza Hut. Le menu était adapté à ici, mais j'ai mangé une pizza hawainne qui était délicieuse ! Aujourd'hui, c'était ma première journée à l'orphelinat. Ce n'est vraiment pas évident de voir les enfants ainsi abandonnés. L'orphelinat est en fait une pagode elle n'est donc pas reliée au gouvernement. C'est donc encore plus difficile comme climat. Aujourd'hui, on a donné un bain aux enfants. Enfin, à plusieurs d'entre eux. Ceux dont on s'occupe et quelques uns en plus. Malheureusement, il s'est mis a pleuvoir (pluie torentiel) alors on est rentré et tous n'ont pas eu la chance d'avoir un bain. Emma, une volontaire et Jack (un volontaire) avaient acheté plusieurs vêtements. Les enfants étaient tellement heureux !!! Si je me mettais dans leur peau afin de vous faire réaliser comment c'est, voici ce que je dirais : - Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu un bain, J'étais tellement heureuse! Je crois que ça faisait un mois que j'en n'avais pas eu. On me lave souvent qu'avec une lingette humide. (baby wipes) - Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu un bain et j'ai pleuré car le savon sur ma peau meurtri me brulait tellement... - Moi, après le bain j'étais triste. Je regardais les autres danser sur la musique et je suis restée assise par terre. Moi il me manque une demi-jambe et à mon pied des orteils. Je n'ai qu'une main qui est bien formée, à l'autre il me manque des doigts. (Je crois que mes parents m'ont abandonnés car je suis différente...) Sandrine, m'a prise dans ses bras pour me faire danser. J'en avais pas vraiment envie. Puis, j'ai fini par etre bien, En fait, j'étais si bien que je me suis endormie dans ses bras. - La plupart de mes amis sont malades, ils ont le VIH. - Moi, j'ai deux mois. Je suis ici depuis que je suis au monde. Je crois que l'on m'a abandonnée, car je suis née aveugle. - Moi, j'ai plein de bobos sous ma couche. Ma peau est bleu-verdâtre. C'est qu'ici on ne me change pas souvent. - Moi, j'ai été abandonnée, Probablement parce que je suis trisomique et que mes parents ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de moi... - Moi, je suis probablement ici car je n'ai pas de tonus ni ne motricité. - Moi, je ne suis qu'un enfant (2 ans) et mes dents sont déjà pourrites. Les gens viennent et nous apportent des bonbons sans penser au tord que cela nous fait. Ici, on ne se brosse pas les dents... Voilà ce que ces enfants diraient... Alors ce n'est pas toujours facile et on voudrait tous les aider, mais c'est impossible... A part cela, ce soir il y a eu pluie torentiel en finissant ! On a bien rit d'être trempée à lavette comme ca ! Demain, j'essairai de prendre des photos de l'orphelinat et des enfants. Karine: Oufff, Pauvre enfants! :( Jour 14 - 7 mai Aujourd'hui, c'était la fête d'un petit garçon. Les enfants ont mangé du gâteau pour l'occasion. Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment aimé ça. Mais, le petit garcon était vrmt heureux de son jouet, un gros SpiderMan ! :) Ce fut une belle journée tranquille. Jour 16 - 9 mai Aujourd'hui, ce fut une petite journée tranquille ! Il a fait tellement chaud ! Le genre de journée où au Québec les gens vont dans les centres d'achat ! Le genre de journée où tu te baignes, mais que tu ose pas rester hors de l'eau après et que si tu restes dans l'eau, même l'eau n'est plus rafraichissante ! ahah Rien de spécial. En après-midi on a reçu un meuble qu'un volontaire a acheté alors les enfants n'ont pas pu être dans la classe. Ils sont arrivés que 30 minutes avant la fin. Ce midi on est allées manger à Le Pub. J'ai mangé un hamburger au poulet grillé... C'ÉTAIT TRROOP BON ! :) Je m'ennuie de ma bouffe, je m'ennuie de parler ma langue, je m'ennuie de ma douche, de mon lit, et (bien sûr) de ma famille et de mes amis ! Plus qu'une journée et j'aurai déjà fait 2 semaines et demi. J'ai hâte d'aller à Halong Baie ce week-end ! Ca va me faire du bien. 'Stéfanie : C'est vrai que c'est qqch partir seule comme tu le fais. Ça démontre tout ton courage et c'est tout en ton honneur. Quand tu seras de retour, tu apprécieras pleinement tout ce que tu as :-) ' P1010034.JPG P1010032.JPG P1010031.JPG P1010030.JPG P1010029.JPG P1010028.JPG P1010027.JPG Jour 17 - 10 mai Aujourd'hui fut un jour spécial pour les enfants. L'une des volontaires quittait et elle leu a acheté des jouets et en apres-midi, on a pris 3 taxis pour amener une dizaine d'enfants manger de la crème glacée. Cela a fait du bien de les voir sourirent ainsi. Je me m'en vais faire dodo car demain je me lève tôt pour aller à la Baie d'Halong ! Jour 20 - 13 mai J'ai eu une super belle fin de semaine à la Baie d'Halong. Il a fait beau, donc très peu de nuages et on voyait bien les montagnes. C'était magnifique. Malheureusement, j'ai oublier mes gravol donc ça n'a pas été long que j'ai eu le mal de mer et que j'ai commencé à moins bien feeler. J'ai rencontré des gens sympas avec qui j'ai beaucoup parlé. Dimanche, alors que d'autre gens sont embarqués sur le bateau, j'ai rencontré 2 Montréalais ! :) J'étais contente de pouvoir enfin parler français. En jasant ensemble, on s'est rendu compte que Julien (l'un des deux frères) travaille avec mon cousin Mathieu en Algérie ! Karine: Le monde est ptit!!! :) Aujourd'hui, je n'ai fait que l'avant-midi à l'orphelinat. Je suis revenue sur l'heure du diner pcq je suis étourdie et j'ai mal au coeur. Je me sens encore comme si j'étais sur le bateau parfois. La chaleur n'aide pas, j'essaie de boire bcp d'eau ! Ce soir, j'm'en vais prendre un dessert avec Vincent et Julien. Ca va faire du bien une petite soirée francophone! P1010115.JPG|La baie d'halong P1010132.JPG|dans la grotte ! P1010174.JPG|Coucher de soleil sur la baie d'halong Brigitte: je suis bien contente que tu parles français, il faut surtout pas que tu oublies!!! j'espère que toon dessert était a ton goût! xxoxox Jour 23 - 16 mai Oh my god !! Il fait tellement chaud ça juste pas d'allure !!! Il fait genre 40 degrés (SANS BLAGUE !) Puis, ca ce n'est pas la température ressentie !! Je capote ! En plus, j'ai un rhum et je fais de la fièvre. Ma soirée avec les Montréalais c'est bien déroulée j'ai eu bien du plaisir et on a beaucoup jasé... tellement que j'ai oublié de payer ma facture ! ahaha Je suis donc partie sans payer ! :| Hier matin, nous avons peint le mur extérieur de la garderie de l'orphelinat. C'était plaisant. Plein de volontaires y ont participé. Hier soir, j'ai bien aimé le spectacle de marionnettes sur l'eau ! C'était un 5$ bien investi ahaha. C'était divertissant. Aujourd'hui, rien de spécial. Je me suis acheté une grosse sacoche pour 12$, un sac à dos pour 9$ ! C'est ridicule ils sont faits à la main !! Et, je suis allée chercher un pantalon que j'ai fait faire sur mesure pour la somme de 6$ ! :) La joie tout ça ! Ce soir, je vais faire des bouteille de musique et de stimulation pour les enfants. (bouteilles de plastique vide avec du riz ou des bines et d'autres avec de l'eau et des brillants pour stumuler les enfants.) Demain, je vais à l'orphelinat qu'en après-midi. Dans le jour, je vais faire mon sac pour ma fin de semaine à Sapa et acheter des chapeaux et quelques jouets pour donner aux enfants de la part de ma généreuse maman. P1010224.JPG|Mes yeux sont de la même couleur que l'eau ! P1010360.JPG|Une partie du mur peint P1010346.JPG|marionnettes sur l eau P1010381.JPG|Mes achats ! :D Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.